codexuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Human Union Space Fleet
Background The Human Unions Space Fleet was the federal response to the Interplanetary conflict following the formation of the Human Union Colonial Guard the Union required an expeditionary, colonial policing, and distant defense fleet to ensure the security of Union Space from foreign and domestic threats. Space Fleet was established in 80 P.U. And came to oversee the Aerospace Corps and Wraith Corps as subsidiary military bodies. Space Fleet Ships Space Fleet primarily operated larger space vessels however its jurisdiction extends to all space and air craft of significantly smaller size. Union Sloop Union Sloops were produced in great quantities and filled every opening they could fit into. At only 80m long, 30m wide, and 35m tall the Union Sloop carried only one vessel in its cramped hanger, a single Kijo transport ship. The UNSC Sloop was often used for recon and infiltration missions due to its skeleton crew but considerably high armerment. Featuring no ion cannon the Sloop does carry two missile bays, and two main deck guns. Oftentimes Union Sloops operate as patrol craft in distant unknown regions or as buffer units for colonial defense. The lack of a main ion cannon makes them cheap to make and often times protect Union military stations in large numbers. Union Hauler: Possibly the most iconic of the Unions space fleet the Union Hauler is a small carrier serving the same role. Union Haulers work independently on small missions, scouting, recon, and patrol based missions. In groups they can easily land hundreds of soldiers and vehicular power to a battle. Haulers are the most heavily produced ships in the Union and are found in every fleet arrangement. The Hauler is armed with five main guns; one forward and two on the port and starboard hanger/engine nacelles. Two missile launching bays on the port and starboard side of the control tower, and a primary ion cannon at the forward most point of the ship. Haulers have extensive carrying capability thanks to their hanger/engineer nacelles on the port and starboard. While smaller than Frigates Haulers are designed to transport soldiers and vehicles and are manned usually by a skeleton crew. Haulers can carry over a dozen fighters and at least half as many dropships. Union Haulers measure 120m long, 26m tall, and 80m wide. Union Corvette: The Corvette is the Unions second most common warship and is responsible for long range scouting missions, fleet bulk, defense of stations and bases, and stealth operations. Its design is reminiscent of the Union Destroyer and similarly it is heavily armed considering its size. At 180m long, 26m tall, and 50m wide the Corvette is armed with four main guns, two on the forward upper deck, one below the forward most extension of the ship, and one at the stern directly behind the control tower. The corvette also features two missile launching bays on the port and starboard side of the control tower towards the stern but does not feature an ion cannon. Its small compact hanger holds four Knife fighters and one Kijo shuttle usually of the stealth variant. Union Frigate: The Union Combat Frigate is designed for roles such as escort, anti-fighter, and ship to ship combat of like sized or smaller craft. In groups Frigates can overwhelm and defeat ships of larger size and caliber. Featuring five main deck guns, two at the brow, one port and starboard on the engine nacelles, and another by the stern of the ship on the centerline directly aft of the control tower. In addition to the main deck guns the frigate features two large missile firing bays on the port and starboard sides of the brow, also at the forward most point of the ship is the main energy cannon. Measuring 200m long, 33m tall, and 48m wide the Frigate does not have considerable room for a fighter compliment however it is capable of housing a small contingent of defensive fighters and two Kijo shuttles. Union Destroyer: True to its name the destroyer is designed to take down multiple like sized warships and continue to fight another day. These blockade breakers are equipped with seven main guns for ripping through enemy ship hulls, six missile launching bays and its ion cannon is capable of swapping ionic chambers for quicker reload time between shots. Destroyers within the Union meassure 300m long, 46m tall, and 70m wide. Often sporting fighter squadrons and a small number of Kijo shuttles depending primarily on its thick armor and heavy armorment to deal with threats. Union Cruiser: Originally the Union Cruiser was designed as a Dreadnaught and flagship of the Union. After the Lumon Empire war production of this class of ship became regular after conflict with the Lumon Empire showed massive starships en' mass were more common place than expected. The Union Cruiser served as the flagship/capitol ship of larger fleet arrangements usually in system defense fleets while expeditionary and policing fleets did not maintain cruisers among their ranks. Some long duration expeditions included a leading Cruiser but this was often delegated to a Hauler group due to carrying capacity of a few Haulers being equal to a cruiser at decreased costs. Until the inception of massive battlecruiser and assault carrier. Small Ships Kijo: These small transport ships can carry light freight and comfortably fit up to 8 passengers not including the pilot and co-pilot. Maximum carrying capacity is greater. Kijo serve as primary official transports and feature a plethora of safety features and countermeasures. kijo are often used for high ranking and government officials or stealth and small man insertions.The standard Kijo is unarmed and features light armoring with minimal defensive measures. Kijo+ features upgraded armor, light offensive weapons and greater countermeasures such as flares while KijoX is the stealth variant and features auto-turrets, two small rail cannons, and laser and flare based countermeasures along with enhanced stealth plating and a midnight blank paint job. Phalanx: Acting as the primary means of deploying troops to the ground Phalanx dropships feature advanced gravitonic plates on the sides and ventral section for balance, integrity, and quick maneuvering with the primary thrusters In the rear. Extremely dense carbon based folding doors on either side of the dropship fold backwards into themselves revealing the troop carry compartment where soldiers hold onto overhead bars while gear is stored overhead and towards the front and rear of the ship. Featuring multiple turrets and rail gun cannons along with landing zone suppression system which deploys smoke grenades or concussive munitions onto the ground prior to final descent into the landing zone. Phalanx dropships feature energy shielding on top of their armor plating and can comfortably carry twelve soldiers and their gear to the battle with a capacity of eighteen passengers with elbo room. While the Phalanx has a flight crew of a two (pilot and co-pilot) the dropship can be piloted by just one individual albeit sacrificing efficiency and optimal use of weapon system. The Phalax also features three pod turrets, one on the dorsal, and one on the port and starboard side of the ship towards the front just behind the cockpit. Category:Human Union Category:Human Union Military Category:Knights World Universe